callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Reunion
Dark Reunion 'is a secret achievement/trophy and the main storyline quest featured in the ''Call of Duty: WWII ''Zombies map The Final Reich. It requires the player to save Klaus Fischer. This achievement/trophy is the more difficult variant of The Final Reich's storyline quest, the easier variant being Fireworks. Dark Reunion achievement image WWII.png|Xbox One achievement image Walkthrough * The ''Fireworks storyline quest must be completed up until the hilt of Barbarossa's sword is shot. * '''All four Tesla Gun variants must be constructed. Step 1 - Finding the Keepsakes Located around the village, there are three keepsakes: a red, an orange and a green keepsake. Once the player finds one, shoot it and it should drop, from which the player can pick it up. The player will need to place all three keepsakes in the toy shop window adjacent to the bunker doors to advance. Step 2 - Finding the Record Once placed, the keepsakes will have an arrow on them facing a certain direction. This represents a normal clock. In zombie spawns, there will be codices displaying a number with a corresponding coloured bow telling the player which direction to turn its respective keepsake. Once completed, a record will pop out from a drawer underneath the toy shop. Step 3 - The Weather Vane At the waterfront, a golden weather vane will appear. Use it and it will point in a general direction of a tiny spark. Once the player has shot the spark, an audio cue will sound and the mill behind the weather vane will reveal a coil. At this point, shoot a Tesla Gun shot at it and it will power the windmill, which will give the Pub power. Step 4 - The Tesla Coil & The Red Talon The power switches in the Morgue and the Laboratory have been turned off. Switch them back on, as well as the power switch in front of the salt mine, to reveal a tesla coil. Shoot the Tesla coil with a Tesla gun, this will then cut the lights. Two panels near the entrance to the Lab and the Morgue will now open, revealing two safes. Shine the Brenner head on both safes to reveal fingerprints on the number pad. Change the number until you see a purple glow on a number, indicating the correct number for the safe combination. Each safe contains one half of a medallion. After acquiring the medallion pieces, go to the Barbarossa statue in the crypt and place the pieces in the slot under the feet of the statue. The player will then receive the Red Talon sword. Step 5 - Second Voice of God Go to the Pub and place the record found earlier in the gramophone. While the song is playing, players must get approximately 30-50 kills using the Red Talon near the gramophone. Afterwards, the gramophone will stop accepting energy from the zombies, and a light on the side will blink, indicating the numbers required for the second Voice of God activation (it will blink green a number of times, then pause and continue to indicate the next number, then blink red to indicate resetting to the first number). Go to the Voice of God machine and change the numbers accordingly, going in clockwise order from the first number on the left. Activate the machine as before. Step 6 - The Rabenhertz Gem & The Panzermörder Fight Use the upgraded Tesla Gun variants and shoot at the chandelier above the hilt. After all four shots are registered, the players will receive the Rabenhertz gem. After this, the players can retrieve the hilt of the sword and proceed with the boss fight. The Panzermörder fight mechanically remains unchanged, however Richter's zeppelin now only opens one light at a time, making it harder to get a battery; alongside that, the time required to fasten the battery on the Panzermörder is shortened dramatically. Completion Upon completion of Dark Reunion, the ending will play, but this time, the Rabenhertz gem is attached on the hilt, and it will revive Klaus. He will straggle into the village. Players in close proximity of Klaus will receive infinite ammo, and their Geistschild will replenish constantly. Klaus will seemingly kill himself via the pilot light trap, after which the game will continue as normal. Players will be rewarded with all 6 Blitz in the map, and all 6 slots will be permanent for the rest of the match. Notes *The tesla coils on the mill wheel can be charged with a Tesla Gun shot immediately after the three lightning rods have been raised. **The tesla coils in the Command Center cannot be accessed until the Right Hand of God as been activated. Category:Call of Duty: WWII Achievements